


A Day at the Auction

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan goes to aquire the atrtifact he needs but runs into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer not mine don't own them (Except Diana of course) making no money ect ect.  
> Please let me know what you think so far. Thanks for the feed back.

A day at the auction  
By  
mckplk

Duncan locked the blue Sable he had rented and started walking toward the action house. He had never been to this one before so he got there early to make sure he won the precious scroll. If it was authentic then it would be priceless. He made his way through a huge warehouse sized room it was lined with row after row of chairs and a make shift stage up front. He found a seat in the second row. Duncan laid his coat on the chair and went to go sign in. Once that was through he went back to his seat to wait.

***

Diana walked nervously into the auction house. She had never gone to an auction before and was scared to death. She just knew she was going to screw up somehow. Diana looked at the list of artifacts the collage wanted her to try to acquire and the amount she was allowed to bid on each of them. She looked around the large room. It was still fairly early but the seats were beginning to fill up. She watched as people walked around looking at some of the items to be bid on. Diana put her coat on a chair to reserve it and went in search of the scroll.

She found it a few moments later she looked down at the glass case it was in and examined what little she could read. It was definitely going to be worth its weight in gold. She could just make out some of the hieroglyphics “When the warrior has fought the evil mist and defeated it, the sacrifice can then be returned. If the warrior is willing to part with the one that was used against him, life will be returned to the chosen.”

“It’s very beautiful isn‘t it?” A deep voice asked. Startled Diana spun around to find this very handsome man looking back at her.

“Yes it is.” She replied quietly “I’m hoping for a closer look.”

“So am I. Duncan McLeod” He offered holding his hand out.

“Diana Mathews” She replied taking his hand.

“Why are you interested in the scroll?” Duncan inquired

“I teach an ancient history class mainly ancient Egyptian culture and I’m working on a dissertation about The Book of The Dead. I think this could be a missing link.” she replied never looking away from the scroll.

“That would be a big discovery.” Duncan answered. He was thinking if it’s what he thinks the world would never find out about it.

Diana looked up at him “It would be a dream come true. To be able to add to the book of the dead. It might mean I could get a position in Cairo.”

“I think their getting ready to start.” Duncan said “We better get to our seats.”

Over the next few hours Duncan watched and waited finally the scroll came up he started the bid and Diana raised it a third person came in but bailed out at $3500. Diana and Duncan went back and forth until Duncan bid $11,000 Diana knew she was beat.

“Sold for $11,000 to the gentleman holding number 352.” The auctioneer yelled.

Duncan got up and went to the desk to settle his bill and collect his prize. His hands were trembling slightly while he was writing out the check “One step closer” he told himself when the woman handed him the box containing the scroll. “Thank you” Duncan said as he took the box. He turned to leave when he noticed Diana heading his way.

“Mr. MacLeod is there any chance I could help you interpret the scroll? I can supply you with references that can assure you that I am more than qualified to help.” Diana pleaded she was ready to beg if she had to but she needed to find out more about that scroll.

“I have an expert already but thank you for the offer.” Duncan replied casually hoping she would just give up.

“I would be happy to assist then.” She offered Duncan started walking and she fell into step next to him.

“I’m sorry but my staff is full.” Duncan tried to reason they had made their way out into the parking lot.

“Look Mr. McLeod I know this sounds strange but I have been drawn to that scroll and I would really like the chance to read it that’s all. I promise to stay out of your staff’s way.”

Duncan stepped off the curb and turned to look at her. "I really do need to get going. I have an early flight." "I just need to see it one more time. we can go inside and use one of their rooms I only want fifteen minutes. Please I don't know why it's so important to me but it is." Diana pleaded Duncan looked into her pleading eyes and began to relent "Alright but only fifteen minutes." Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll. The sound of squealing tires had them both turning their heads. Duncan started to hand the scroll to Diana. Then a car came around the corner hit Duncan and kept going. Diana screamed but they were alone, everyone else was still inside.

Duncan looked up at Diana “Please you must trust me.” He said gasping for breath “No police, no hospitals just get me out of here and you have a spot on my team.”

“But you’re bleeding. You need a doctor.” She said as she knelt down next to him.

“No, I’ll be fine just please we have to go before they come back.” He was trying his best to hold on.

Diana’s car wasn’t far “I’ll just be a minute.” She got up and put the scroll in her jacket pocket then ran to get the car and got it pulling up next to Duncan. Diana threw it in park and jumped out of the car. She ran over to Duncan opened the back door of her car then helped him into the back seat.

Once she was back in the driver’s seat Duncan spoke “Just drive until I wake up again.” Duncan ordered “Once I wake up I’ll tell you everything. I promise.” He passed out a few moments later. Diana was so busy getting lost she had almost missed the fact that Duncan had stopped breathing.

Diana turned into a diners parking lot parked and got out of the car throwing the door opened to the back she climbed in and tried to find a pulse there was none she put her ear to Duncan’s chest but couldn’t hear him breathing “No no no no no this isn’t happening to me! Gods, I have all the luck!” She was murmuring to herself. She grabbed Duncan’s shirt to start pulling him out of the car to start CPR, when he spammed and gasped for breath. He just about knocked her off him. He was disoriented for only a moment before he realized that Diana was staring at him her face drained of all color.

“You were….” She trailed off and reached out a hand to Duncan’s face she caressed his check needing to know she wasn’t dreaming. Duncan closed his eyes and leaned into the caress taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and look up at her.

“I guess I have some explaining to do, but first can we go back to my hotel so I can get cleaned up?” He smiled up at her.

“O...ok...Sounds like a plan.” She whispered as she pushed a stand of hair back behind her ear.

“Um you know one of us is going to have to drive.” He prodded gently enjoying her being this close but knowing they had to get moving.

“Oh.” Diana snapped back to reality and the fact that she was still sitting on top of Duncan. She quickly moved off of him and was standing outside the door. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t mind” Duncan said as he flashed a charming smile at her. “But if you don’t mind I think I’m going to lay back here till we get to the hotel.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” She closed the back door and got into the driver’s seat turned on the car and looked back at Duncan “So where to?”

“Do you know where the Hilton is?” He asked

“Believe it or not that’s where I’m staying too. We should be there in about fifteen minutes.” Diana pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the hotel.

Once at the hotel Duncan pulled Diana close to help cover the blood and tears in his clothes, letting her hold the scroll. They hurried to the stairs and went quickly to his room he gathered his clothes and went to take a shower.

Diana looked around the room and settled on one of the queen size beds. She pulled the box with the scroll out of her coat pocket and sat it on the bed in front of her. She took her coat off and carefully opened the box she didn’t dare touch the scroll without proper gloves but she could read what was visible

When the warrior has fought the evil mist and defeated it the sacrifice can then be returned. If the warrior is willing to part with the one that was used against him, life will be returned to the chosen. 

“Well that’s not cryptic at all.” Diana muttered to herself Duncan came out of the bathroom a few moments later. He watched as Diana closed the box and set it back down on the bed. Duncan crossed the room to the night stand between the two beds.

“Are you hungry? I’m ordering room service.” Duncan asked as he grabbed the phone Diana nodded and he ordered enough food for a small army along with two bottles of wine. They were both waiting quietly for the food to arrive once it was delivered Duncan signed for it and they were alone again.

They each filled their plate and sat at the table to eat. Once settled in Duncan took a deep breath and began his explanation.

“I was born 400 years ago. I am immortal and I cannot die, grow old or have children of my own. There is a lot more to it but I don’t want to get into that right now.” Duncan waited for Diana reaction.

So you heal from all your wounds?” She asked as she continued to eat.

“Almost, if someone takes our head its permanent. Our quickening goes to the winner and with it all that we are all of our knowledge and strength.

Diana looked at Duncan a little shocked “I‘m sorry.” She wasn’t quite sure why she was apologizing but she somehow felt like she should.

“So do you still want to be a part of my team?” Duncan asked

“Yes. More than ever!” She did not hesitate and her answer was sure.

“So do you want to know specifics or just wing it?” Duncan asked smiling as he relaxed into his chair.

“I suppose specifics would be good.” She said as she returned the smile.

“Ok we leave out tomorrow afternoon for Atlanta. Oh I need to see about getting your ticket.” Duncan jumped up headed to the phone and dialed a number “Yes. My name is Duncan McLeod and I have a flight to Atlanta number 641. I need to bring a friend so is there any way I can have two seats in first class together?” He waited for a moment “That’s great thank you I’ll pick them up at the desk. Yes thanks again.” Duncan hung up and looked over at Diana “All set.” He came back and set back down “I’m sure you have a million questions so I’ll answer what I can.”

Diana watched him for a few moments before she spoke still reeling from the day’s events. “Do you know who wants you dead?” 

“No, but I’m fairly sure I can count out any of my kind or any renegade watchers.” He replied wanting to know the answer to that question as well.

“Watcher? What’s a watcher?” Diana asked sitting back in her chair relaxing a little now that she could start making some sense to all this.

“I think I’ll let Joe explain that one to you. He’s better at answering questions about watchers. You’ll meet him in a week or two.”

“Well I guess the obvious question is what do you want with the scroll?” Diana decided she had enough wine because she couldn’t help but stare at Duncan as he talked.

Duncan took a deep breath as a look of pain crossed his face “I had a friend of mine die he was one of my kind. It was a mistake and I am hoping that I can fix it. If this scroll is genuine …” Duncan tailed off.

“Wait, you think this scroll can bring back the dead?” She asked disbelieving.

“No, not the scroll but I think it holds some of the answers I need.” Duncan explained

“I need to think and apparently pack. I also need to make a few calls to make arrangements for my classes.” Diana stood up and grabbed her purse and jacket. She went to leave made it to the door and turned around “Can I trust you?” She asked not sure herself what she meant.

“Yes.” He replied softly.

“Then I will see you in the morning.” And she left  
Diana went to her room and went straight to her cell phone “Hey Lindsey I have a huge favor to ask.”

“Anything for you.” Lindsey replied

“I need you to take my classes for a couple weeks. Just have the kids email me their assignments I’ll grade them and field questions, but I’m going to be gone for a while. I didn’t get the scroll but the man that did Duncan MacLeod has agreed to let me study it as part of his team. Please this is a once in a life time thing for me.”

“I think I can swing that have fun! “Lindsey was happy for her friend “And maybe have an adventure or two while you’re there.”

“Oh something tells me that’s not going to be a problem with MacLeod around.” She murmured more to herself then her friend. 

“He sounds interesting am I ever going to meet him?” She answered back.

“You might we’ll have to play it by ear. I’ll let you go I’m kinda tired and want to head to bed.” Diana said 

“Alright good night.”

“Good night and thanks again.” Diana replied and hung up She quickly packed and then went to bed.


End file.
